Frequency scanning methods are used where rapid and accurate target tracking data is required. Frequency scanning allows a portion or all of the regions being scanned to be covered by changes in the radiated beam frequency, which allows electronic beam steering to occur. Corner reflectors and frequency scanning arrays are disclosed in detail in prior art literaure such as in Chapter 13 of the "Radar Handbook" by M. I. Skolnik, McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1970.